A New Battle Begins
by FireSparky
Summary: It's been 1000 years since the Battle for King with Zatch and Kiyo. Now it's a new adventure. A 14 year-old named Hail hated school and had no friends met a kid named Blade. Blade found out that Hail was his human partner! Zatch and Tia also got married! They had a daughter named Zio Zio is the only one im planning to use so far . Who will win this exciting Mammodo Battle? Some T!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, and it's lightning blast's fanfic "A New Battle Begins" He gave me permission to use his fanfic (He's done with it.), and Zio is Yugioash's character. Not mine.

*Screaming in backround*

Me: HAIL AND BLADE STOP FIGHTING!

*They both flip me off*

Me: Oh…you're playing that way, huh?

Hail: Yeah, we are, douche.

*I bring out a random keyboard and types vigorously*

*Baou Zakeruga comes out of nowhere*

Hail: HOW THE HELL! WHAT IS THAT!

Blade: Hail….

Hail: Sh'dow ru!

Baou Zakeruga: OMNOMNOM

Blade: FireSparky does not own Zatch Bell. Except for Hail, me (I'm coming next Chapter), Rose, and Brian (Just saying the characters you meet in this chapter.) OH CRAP!

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Dawn of a New Battle.**_

_It was late at night, there was a __full__ moon in the starry sky, and a small boy around the age of seven was on top of a high-tech train in the air going through a futuristic city._

_All of the boys clothes were all black, he has big spiky black hair and piercing purple eyes, with two lines going down his face and has skull necklace around his neck, and has a little black shoulder bag around his left shoulder, inside of it is a big,black,hardcover __book__ with a strange symbol on it._

_He looked up at the full moon for a while until his skull necklace glowed black with dark aura around it, then jumped up off the train and landed perfectly on the ground in a dark alley without anyone noticing, then he walked off into town with a smile on his battle is getting more interesting for me._

* * *

Hail Strike let out a moan as he left school; he had another bad day at School. He was pretty much a normal teen that is fourteen years old, has short blond hair, blue eyes, tall for his age and is slightly was walking home thinking about something wearing his usual clothes: Blue jeans, a t-shirt and black shoes

Maybe I should stop at a quite place to think for a while, he thought

''I have nothing else better to do and I don't have anyone waiting at home to see me and I don't have any friends to hang out with maybe I should go to the Ead's Bridge it's usually calm peaceful and quite there, almost no one goes to that place anymore ever since technology has advanced since the last 1000 years and it's not that far away from my apartment.'', Hail said to himself

As Hail was walking to Ead's Bridge he noticed two people behind him one was a girl: about twelve years old, has light green hair with swirls at the end of her hair and has a pink eyes with 2 lines going down her face and wearing a pink skirt with a blue shirt and she is beside a boy: about sixteen years old holding a strange pink book and has black regular hair and wearing black pants with a t-shirt under his red ignored them and just walked away.

''He should make a good exercise'', the said as she pointed to him with a evil smile on her face

''Yeah, let's go'', the boy ordered as they walked right behind Hail without him noticing

* * *

**As Hail got to the Ead's bridge he heard footsteps and looked back it was the same two from before.**

''Who are you two'', Hail asked as he stared at the little girl a little dazed as he saw the lines on her face.

Brian mumbled something, "Your exercise trainers."

Rose gave him a slight kick to his leg, "Shut up", she whispered.

''Hmp I'm Rose and this is my partner Brian we want something from you '', Rose snickered a little bit as she and Brian started to walk closer to him with a

''Ok why did you two follow me and what do you want with me'', Hail asked backing up a little bit a little scared as they both got closer because he could tell something bad was going to happen

''We were thinking you would make a good exercise'', Brian exclaimed getting out his book and reading a line from it as it started glow pink and then he started to flip through pages of it

''EXERCISE?'', Hail responded with a slightly frightened tone as he looked shocked to see the book glowing and the Brian exclaimed

_**End of Chapter!**_

_**A/N Please Review! I need feedback! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Hail's Mamodo!

A/N: Hey Guys FireSparky here! The Second Chapter is finally done. I wanted some feedback and didn't get much. :/ Hopefully my inspiration stays. BTW I changed how they're going to talk. I don't like using quotes…

Blade: HAHAHAHA You got like 2 reviews! No wonder you want feedback!

Me: Shut up Blade!

Hail: Oh yeah? Sh'dow ru!

*I type on a keyboard making a Rashield come up*

Hail: AGAIN!

Me: Anyways I do NOT own Zatch Bell, I only now own Hail, Rose, Brian, and Blade.

_**A New Battle Begin – Chapter 2!**_

Hail was stupidly confused when Brian said 'exercise'.

Just as Brian read his spell a book hit Hail in the face. It was a kid with the same eyes as Rose.

Anonymous: Read the book!

Hail: What? Who are you? Also why should I listen to YOU?

Anonymous: Shut up and read it if you want to live!

Hail: Alright alright!

Brian: ROSEEEE! Hit him already!

Rose: Alrighty.

Just as Rose's attack was about to hit Hail, Anonymous jumped in front of him.

Hail: WHAT'RE YOU DOING? YOU'LL DIE!

Anonymous: READ THE GOD DAMN SPELL!

Hail: Fine! Here goes! SH'DOW RU!

A huge explosion occurred as the 2 spells collided, Anonymous and Rose are struggling to make their attacks win, but in the end Anonymous' dark blast was slightly stronger and beat Rose's attack. And Hail just stood there in amazement and disbelief.

Rose: I can't lose! Not by BLADE!

Brian: ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be!

Rose then started maniacally laughing. This totally confused Blade and Hail.

Blade: Why the heck are you laughing? I just defeat you! Your book just got burned.

Rose: It's true that I've lost and I'm about to be sent back to the mamodo world however there are still most mamodo in this town that gather for one reason, to help our masters achieve his goal.

Blade and Hail both said: Masters?

Leaving Blade, Hail, and Brian, Rose disappeared to the mamodo world.

Blade jumped up at Brian. Causing him to be terrified and run.

Hail: Woah woah woah! What the heck just happened? She just disappeared. AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BLAST!

Blade: Calm down!

Hail: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Hail smacked Blade on the head as if his mom dropped a frying pan on his head.

Blade: OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT?

Hail: Okay Sorry, just tell me what's going on.

Blade: First of all that girl was a mamodo.

Blade: Mamodo are creatures that appear on Earth every one thousand years to compete for the title king of the mamodo world.

Hail: Mamodo?

Blade: 100 Mamodo appear on Earth to find human partners to read there spell book's that pink book was a spell book.

Hail: So that's what the book was about.

Blade: STOP INTERUPTING!

Blade: Anyways, yeah only one person can read the spell book, and that's how mamodo use their powers, mamodo can use there's powers freely in the mamodo world but not in the human world.

Blade: And if the spell book is burned or destroyed the mamodo of that book will fade away and go back to the mamodo world and lose all claims to the throne of king.

Blade: NOW I'm done.

Hail: So that's why that girl faded away.

Blade: Mhmm.

Hail: So I'm taking that you are a mamodo too.

Blade: No dip.

They were walking to Hail's house. While they got to know each other.

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

A/N: I was going to go a different direction where theirs these guys that rob a super market, but then I remembered this fight introduced Blade so that'll be next chapter! SORRY!

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kin and the Super Market

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3! I thought about it and I will use quotes, since I can describe things better. BTW Kinayi is the Suzy of this fanfic.

Me: Also this chapter is not a rewrite of any of lighting blast's chapters

Blade: Are you going to give me the 'Zatch' attitude this chapter?

Me: Yup.

Hail: I don't want to put up with a 'Zatch' attitude on Blade! He's bad enough himself!

Blade: HEY!

*They both start fighting*

Me: *Face palm* Anyways…I do not own Zatch Bell, only the characters I now own from Lighting Blast and I have permission for Yugioash's characters and I made up Kinayi.

_**A New Battle Begins! - Chapter 3 – The super market and Kinayi**_

Hail woke up in the morning to a bright sunny day with not a cloud in the sky with a slightly enraged because Blade fell off hisbunk bedand landed on top of Hail which woke him up!

"BLADE! WHY CAN'T YOU WAKE ME UP NORMALLY?" Hail shouted in a giant fit of rage as he raised his body up as Blade got up off Hail quickly and jumped on the floor then apologized

"Sorry, Hail. I was dreaming about battling a mamodo, and then I fell." Blade exclaimed in an uneasy tone rubbing the back of his head

"It's ok, by the way what time is it?" Hail asked while scratching his head and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's 7:40 A.M any reason why, Hail." Blade asked as Hail the shouted in surprise.

"7:40! OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Hail said while running around his room frantically looking for clothes.

"Late for what, Hail?" Blade asked curiously as he walked over to freaked out Hail.

"SCHOOL! Don't you have it in the mamodo world?" Hail almost screamed out as he got his clothes!

"We did, but I only took 2 years of school and I'm still in Kindergarten actually I'm technically should be in the first Grade" Blade exclaimed feeling sad because he was so young.

"Well I got to go! Bye!" Hail said as he kicked on his shoes and ran out the door before Blade stopped him by getting in front of the door

"What the?" Hail said to himself as he was wondering why Blade stopped him

"HAIL! Can I go with you! What am I supposed to do at home all alone?" Blade asked Hail.

"NO! Blade! I'm in High-School, you're not allowed there. Got it, Blade you're too young? Go play at the park or something." Hail said trying to talk Blade into not coming to school with him.

"Fine." Blade said sadly as he walked back to his bed as he watched Hail leave.

_"He thinks I'm going to the park, but I'm going to follow him to school!" Blade thought devilishly._

Hail then left the house, and a few seconds later Blade snuck out and ran behind bushes.

After a few minutes of walking, Hail got to his School. A 14 year old girl wearing a long blue skirt and a white short sleeved ,blue shoes and light brown hair showed up screaming "Hey HAIL!", while waving her hand as Hail walked into the schools entrance. The she saw Blade hiding behind bushes and walked over to talk to him.

"Hi there, are you a friend of Hail?'', the girl asked as she walked over to the bushes to a much surprised Blade, but he finally answered

"Yes I am. My name is Blade I met him yesterday. Who are you exactly?" Blade asked the girl as he got up from behind the bushes.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Kinayi, but you can call me Kin." Kin said to Blade with a big smile on her face.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kin!" Blade exclaimed happily with a smile.

"But I've got to go now.", Blade exclaimed as waved his hand as he walked off back to Hail's apartment before Hail could come out and notice him.

Blade went to Hail's apartment and turned on the T.V ... Praying Mantis Joe was on. Blade hated that show and started screaming at the T.V. at how bad the show was. Surprisingly he did that till 2:30 which is when Hail's mom said he starts walking home.

Blade then ran out of the house and ran to the direction he saw Hail go in the morning. Finally, he caught up to him.

"Hey, Blade" Hail said to Blade.

"Ohayo, Hail." Blade said to Hail happily.

"So what did you do?" Hail asked curiously.

"I screamed at the T.V. for putting the worst show created, Praying Mantis Joe, on T.V." Blade said not explaining he followed him in the morning.

Just then they passed a T.V. store, and the T.V. said that there was a super market being robbed with hostages in it. (A/N: You ALL know who one of the hostages is.) Blade and Hail saw a picture of Kin.

"It's that girl!" Blade exclaimed staring at the TV.

"Kinayi! Wait… you know her, Blade?" Hail asked him as he started to stare at him in curiously.

"Sort of." Blade answered plainly.

"Anyways, we gotta go save her!" Blade said running towards the near police cars. (A/N: Didn't see that coming at all. LOL)

"Yeah, let's go!" Hail said pulling out the spell book while running with Blade.

They both broke through the door and stood face to face with the robber.

"Hey you!" The Robber had was wearing long black pants, a black jacket,a black ski mask and had a gun.

"Think you're cool. Just because you broke in?" The Robber asked as he pointed his gun at them.

"WELL GUESS AGAIN!" the Robber said with anger in his voice now.

"Blade, I'm sick of this guy's attitude! Let's do this!" Hail said with a hint of anger in his voice and a lot of determination.

"Mhmm!" Blade said determined.

_"Oh, Hail. My hero! I knew he'd save me!" Kin thought to herself__._

"Oh yeah, kid?" the Robber exclaimed as he shoot three bullets at them, but they both dodged and the super market's lights went out when the robber kept shooting at them.

"Sh'dow Ru!" Hails shouted as he read the spell as Blade shot his dark energy blast from his hands at the robber that couldn't see anything, but the blast that was heading towards him and before he could react the blast hit him knocking out causing him to fall flat on the ground.

"Ha! Take that! You, brainless moron!" Blade shouted celebrating his and Hail's victory and getting off some smack talk.

Kin then got up from the floor not seeing what had just happened and tried to hug Hail even though her arms were tied.

"Well guys, we better get home,'' Hail suggested.

"Yeah! I want dinner!" Blade exclaimed as he thought about Yellow Tail.


	4. UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

IMPORTANT NEWS!

Hey guys, it's not FireSparky it's his older brother… Unfortunately….FireSparky….died… so his account will be shut down… 


End file.
